


Coins

by Gothgirl35023



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's pout is so sad, Coin machines, Dean's sanity can only take so much, Grumpy Cat - Freeform, Light Swearing, Little Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl35023/pseuds/Gothgirl35023
Summary: Dean's sanity can only take so much when challenged by a simple claw machine. Minor cursing, obvious Destiel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little Destiel ficcy I made, after watching some eps. I happen to love Dean's need to please and Castiel's naive ways. So enjoy. While I don't own them, I just like to write.

"I don't understand the point of this machine."

Dean laughed. He looked as Castiel walked forward to the machine, tilting his head as he studied it. "It's a claw machine, Cas. You put some quarters in and win a prize." He explained, coming to stand beside the angel as he peered into the machine. Bunch of cheap plastic or fluffy toys. "You can win a stuffed animal, if you grab it." Inside there were so many stuffed animals.. all different colors and sizes.

Castiel studied them all, his eyes lighting up a bit as he spied on. "Dean! There is a grumpy cat!"" Just like the one he had gotten for Claire at the Hot Topical. He smiled, his hands pressing on the glass now, his face even pressed to the cool glass. Looking at it, wantingly. Grumpy cat...

Dean tried desperately not to laugh at this. That the angel looked so sullen and miserable.. all for a cat plush. That probably cost like ten cents to make in fucking China of all things. But.. "Here, it's on me. I'll show you how to work it." He said. He fished in his pocket for a few quarters and walked up beside Castiel. He stuck one quarter in. "Here we go."

Castiel watched the machine in fascination as the claw moved itself around. Dean angled it towards the grumpy cat in the middle of the machine. "Here we go.." Usually, one or two times, he'd been lucky enough to grab a toy from the machine, back when Sam was a baby and fascinated by these things as well. His face would always light up when Dean managed to grab a toy and he'd snuggle it for days, until it was either left at a place or donated somewhere years later. Good times..

He pushed the button, looking down as the claw moved downward. Castiel watched still, his eyes widening as the claw closed around the cat's head. Slowly, it began to raise upward. His face fell as the claw dropped the cat right to the bottom of the pile again. "What happened?" The angel demanded sharply.

"It's just a tricky thing," Dean said, shrugging one shoulder, then the other. "It's how they get more money outta you. Make it difficult." He said. "Sorry, Cas. Maybe, next time." He looked now, a little surprised by the disappointment on the angels' face. "Cas?"

The angel looked so sad, staring at the grumpy cat doll that now laid on its side, staring back at them it seemed. "Cas, c'mon. It's just a doll.." He didn't see what the big fuss was about, wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist now. "If you really want one.." He murmured in his ear. "I'll buy you one."

The raven shook his head, though he did not move out of his boyfriend's embrace. It was comforting. "No, it is fine. We should find Sam, before he leaves without us." Though, his usually gravely voice just sounded sad. Dean didn't like to hear that. No sadness from Sam or from Castiel, not while he was breathing. He dropped a soft kiss against Castiel's neck. "Wait right here." He ordered. He released Castiel and turned around, walking right back into the store.

Right up the bored looking cashier, not a day older then sixteen and who was popping her bubble gum. She glanced up as Dean slapped down a five dollar bill. "What?" She asked. Dean rolled his eyes. Damn kids. "Give me five bucks, all in quarters." He said.

"... Are you high?"

"No, but you must be. Quarters now." Dean ordered now. There was no way he was going to leave his angel sad like that. And that was how Sam found Dean, at least fifteen minutes later. Beating his head into the side of the machine as once again, the claw failed to retrieve the cat once more. "No.. no.. no! You stupid fucking machine!" Swearing at the object in front of him as Castiel stood to the side, watching the hunter slam a fist into the side. "Give me the god damn cat!"

Sam's eyebrows rose up high, nearly disappearing underneath his hair. What the hell.. "Cas? Dean? What are you doing." He asked curiously. It looked like Dean was seconds away from flipping the machine over and nearly strangling something. "Dean?"

"Sam!" Dean seemed to finally realize that his brother was there. He turned to him with a faintly crazed look in his eyes. "Alright, fork it over. I know you have some quarters. Give em'."

"Um.. alright." Sam reached into his pocket. He had like two quarters. Dean snatched them from his hands, sticking both into the machine. "Come on, baby. Come to papa, kitty.." And Sam watched with Castiel as Dean tried to get the cat. He smiled happily as the claws wrapped around the cat and began to lift it up, slowly. "Yess.."

And then the cat stopped. It dropped down again. "Nooo!"

Castiel looked at his boyfriend. He lightly touched his arm. "Dean, it is only a doll." He said softly. "I do not really need it." Dean looked up. He stared at his boyfriend, frowning. "But, baby.. I want you to have it.." Wanted to give him a lot.. even a doll like that.. He looked down at Castiel's big blue eyes. "I want you to have it, baby." He repeated. "Cause it makes you smile."

"You make me smile, Dean." Dean smiled now, Castiel sliding their fingers together. The raven leaned up to give him a soft kiss. "Mm.." Better.. They'd just have to cuddle away the bad feelings.

"Here, I got it."

Dean snapped his head around so fast, someone would think he had gotten whiplash of all things. In his large hands, Sam held the plush toy that Castiel had wanted. "This is it, right?"

Castiel's blue eyes widened. And his face lit up, happily. "You've gotten it, Sam!" He took the plush into his arms, hugging it close against his chest. Kitty.. He smiled. "Thank you so much.." He smiled up at the brunette. Sam smiled at him in return. "Not a problem, Cas. C'mon, let's go."

Dean's jaw just about hit the fucking floor. How.. HOW. In ONE MOVE, Sam had gotten what he had wasted five bucks and then some to get! And HE made Castiel smile! Dean was supposed to make Castiel smile! "H.. Aaah!"

Later when the store was closing, the bored eyed cashier was stunned to find the machine laying on its side with the glass smashed like someone had shot it. Several times.

**Author's Note:**

> So anything noticed, this was.. well, not season 10, but not not.. cause I'd call it an AU. Just because I mentioned the grumpy cat and Claire from 10x20. But it's Destiel, which I love and there's Sammykins. Cause we'll all be a lot happier when Dean gives into his gay feelings.
> 
> I'm also starting to take prompts for Supernatural. So, if anyone wants something, send me a message. Any pairings.


End file.
